Mary Black och Den Fjärde Turneringsdeltagaren
by Crescent Beam Shower
Summary: Tredje boken av sju. Efter en alldeles för lång sommar så startar turneringen i magisk trekamp på Hogwarts. Eller snarare "fyrkamp".
1. Den Flammande Bägaren

**Jag börjar mitt i skolterminen istället. Jag orkar verkligen inte skriva om Marys lååånga, långtråkiga sommarlov. Så vi hoppar fram rätt så långt i handlingen tills vidare, sedan så skriver jag kapitlerna… kapitelna? Kapitälerna? Vad sjutton, jag vet inte vad det heter… hur som helst, jag skriver resten av dem lite senare. Men nu hoppar vi fram till när Mary har börjat skolan, de andra skolorna har anlänt och de ska få reda på vilka tre deltagare som ska delta i Turneringen i magisk trekamp. Jag varnar er: lite förvirrande. Men… huvudsaken är att jag kan skriva.**

**Lockman är fortfarande trolldryckslärare (tyvärr, enligt professor McGonagall, Mary och de flesta av lärarna) Lupin är fortfarande lärare i försvar mot svartkonster. Inga alltför stora förändringar…**

Ron satte sig ner bredvid Mary.

"Varför går du på våra lektioner?", frågade han nyfiket.

_Oj_, tänkte Denise. Mary blinkade till och började stamma.

"Eheh… jag var så bra i min klass så jag får gå på era l-lektioner ibland…" Hon rodnade och hörde Denise yttra en svordom i hennes huvud. Mary skulle tycka om att vifta med tidvändaren i någons ansikte men hon visste att McGonagall hade strängt förbjudit henne att göra det. "Var är Ginny?" frågade hon istället. Ron ryckte på axlarna.

"Hon och Harry fastnade i Hogsmeade", svarade han och log snett. "Harry hade köpt någonting och sedan så hade dementorn sugit ur hans själ ur honom. Jag tror att det är därför Dumbledore är borta." Han pekade på platsen där Dumbledore brukade sitta. "Han tycker inte alls om dementorerna har jag hört", förklarade han. "Och… du vet, han tycker om Harry." Ron skrattade lite. Mary hade en känsla av att det var någonting han försökte dölja. Denise ville fråga honom om han var avundsjuk men Mary visste bättre. Det sista Ron behövde efter vad som hade hänt förra året var att få obekväma frågor. Denise tjurade.

Ron försökte hålla igång konversationen.

"Jag förstår inte varför de har dementorer här", sa han och rös. "De skyller på att de vill fånga Severus Snape, men jag tror att de försöker ta död på alla elever."

Mary höjde på ena ögonbrynet.

"Vad skulle trolldomsministeriet vinna på det?", frågade hon roat.

Ron såg tankfull ut ett tag innan han svarade:

"De där från Feauxbatons…"

"Beauxbatons", rättade Mary honom.

"Beauxfatons, Keauxbatons", sa han och ryckte på axlarna. "Vad den där skolan än nu heter. De tillsammans med Durmstrang tror att om de kan skrämma folk tillräckligt mycket med dementorerna så kommer ingen att vilja delta i turneringen i magisk trekamp."

Mary fnissade.

"Så kastade de en imperiusförbannelse över trolldomsministern och såg till att det hände", sa hon med ett flin.

Ron nickade. Mary undrade om han visste vad en imperiusförbannelse var, men sa ingenting. Det kändes inte rätt att prata med Ron. Det var inte så att han var otrevlig… det var bara obekvämt med tanke på vad som hade hänt året innan. _Instämmer_, sa Denise. _Men du borde vara trevlig mot honom! Säg någonting!_

När Mary inte sa någonting kände hon att det kittlade i hennes fingertoppar. Sedan så började hon känna hur kyla svepte förbi. Hennes arm råkade slå till ett glas.

Denise drog bort sig från kontrollen över Mary och svor i tankarna. Mary skrattade nervöst medan vattnet i glaset rann över hela bordet. _Vilken besvärjelse är det? Gaah…!_

"Oroa dig inte", sa Ron och skrattade han med, fast inte lika överspänt. "Jag… vi… någon tar hand om det." Han ryckte på axlarna. Mary kunde inte komma på besvärjelsen, och alla lärarna var vid matbordet, så hon visste inte vad hon skulle göra. Det fanns ingenting att torka upp vattnet med heller.

"Strunta i det", sa Ron övertygande. Mary suckade.

"Okej då", sa hon. Samtidigt så hörde hon fotsteg bakom sig. Ginny satte sig ner bredvid henne.

"Jäkla dementorer", svor hon. "Hur stor är chansen att Severus Snape får för sig att springa in på Hogwarts? _Noll_!"

Harry verkade tycka att Ginnys ilska var väldigt roande. Han satte sig ner bredvid Ron. Mary hade tvingat iväg Harry på världsmästerskapen i Quidditch så att han och Ron skulle lära känna varandra. Sedan dess hade det visat sig att hon hade rätt, Harry och Ron kom väldigt bra överens. Hermione var inte särskilt glad över det. Fast Mary brydde sig inte om vad Hermione var glad över. Denise skrattade i hennes huvud.

"Jag har hört att Angelina har anmält sig till turneringen", sa Ginny lite gladare. Mary log.

"Kul", sa hon utan någon som helst glädje i rösten. _Sluta vara så deprimerad_, sa Denise.

"Jag menar", sa Mary hastigt. "Hela skolan verkar heja på Jeddric Diggory…"

"Cedric Diggory", rättade Ron henne. Mary höjde på ena ögonbrynet och fick en déjà vu-känsla. Denise verkade finna detta otroligt roligt. Ron återvände till att diskutera quidditch med Harry. Ginny såg tankfull ut.

"Jag lovar", sa Mary i ett försök att samtala med sin bästa vän. Hon tyckte inte om att de hade dragits ifrån varandra så mycket förra året. "Viktor Krum blir utvald till Durmstrang."

Ginny himlade med ögonen.

"Det vore _konstigt _om han _inte _blev utvald", sa Ginny och skrattade.

Mary höll med. Hon vände sig om och såg att de redan hade tagit in den flammande bägaren. Hade Dumbledore _redan _hållit sitt lilla tal? Nej, det kan han inte ha gjort… Mary bet sig i läppen.

_Allt har varit för normalt de senaste veckorna, tycker du inte? _Observerade Denise.

_Det här är ett perfekt tillfälle för något extraordinärt att inträffa_, sa Mary. _Jag förstår vad du menar… jag hoppas bara att jag inte blir utvald eller något. Det vore så typiskt. _Mary skrattade högt vilket ledde till att de omkring henne stirrade konstigt på henne.

_Det vore det verkligen_, instämde Denise och skrattade halvhjärtat. Men Mary kände oron väckas. Tänk om hon faktiskt _blev_ utvald?

"Bägaren är snart redo att fatta sitt beslut", sa Dumbledore med djup röst. Det blev genast tyst i Stora Salen och alla vände sig om för att se vad som pågick. "Det borde ta ungefär en minut. Nu, när deltagarnas namn uppropas, kommer jag be dem att gå upp hit, gå förbi lärarnas bord och in igenom rummet." Han indikerade till dörren bakom lärarbordet. "Där kommer de att få sina instruktioner."

Han viftade med sin trollstav så att alla ljus i Stora Salen släcktes. Nu så syntes den flammande bägaren särskilt tydligt. _Väldigt dramatiskt_, sa Denise och fnissade för sig själv.

De blåa flammorna från bägaren började skifta till en röd färg. Mary log och bet ihop. _Kom igen Krum, bli utvald så ser jag inte ut som en idiot… _Denise verkade inte tycka om den tanken. _Du måste ju heja på Angelina också! _Sa hon chockat. _Det gör jag, jag hoppas bara att Krum blir utvald_!

Mary suckade när Denise försökte hitta någon form av humor i det hon nyss hade tänkt. I och för sig kunde hon förstå att Denise kunde hitta så små saker som roande med tanke på att hon bodde i Marys huvud tjugofyra timmar om dygnet.

"Durmstrangs turneringsdeltagare", sa Dumbledore med stark röst. "Är Viktor Krum!"

"Jag sa ju det!" sa Mary glatt och deltog i applåderna.

"Ingen sa att du hade fel", påpekade Ginny. Krum reste sig upp från Slytherinbordet, gick förbi lärarbordet och försvann in i rummet. Mary undrade hur rummet såg ut.

Applåderna började dö ut när ännu ett stycke pergament sköts ut ur det. Dumbledore tog tag i lappen och läste:

"Beauxbatons turneringsdeltagare är Fleur Delacour!"

Många klappade händerna igen. De andra vid Beauxbatonsbordet verkade inte lika glada. _Inte lika glada _var nog en underdrift, tänkte Mary, när en tjej brast ut i gråt.

Ron släppte inte Fleur med blicken. Mary fnittrade. Allas ögon var på Beauxbatons deltagare. Förutom…

Mary ryckte till när hon såg att en persons ögon stirrade på _henne _istället för Fleur.

Hon kollade genast bort och kände hur Denise fylldes med ilska. _Hur vågar han? Han får inte stirra på mig… jag menar oss… jag menar… du vet vad jag menar. _Mary nickade.

"Hogwarts turneringskämpe är…"

_Han kanske har dåligt samvete_, försökte Mary övertyga sig själv och Denise. Hon ville inte se Edward som en dålig människa.

"Cedric Diggory!"

Mary ryckte till och vände uppmärksamheten mot Hogwarts deltagare. Alla i Gryffindor suckade men applåderade ändå.

Diggory försvann vid dörren.

"Så", sa Dumbledore samtidigt som applåderna dog ut. "Nu…"

Han avbröt sig mitt i meningen av ett konstigt ljud. Mary hade en konstig känsla i magen. _Säg inte… _Den flammande bägarens blåa flammor övergick till rött, orange och gult. Elden spottade ut en bit pergament som Dumbledore fångade förvånansvärt graciöst.

_Om det står "Mary Black" på den där lappen så ska jag… _Mary var osäker på om tanken tillhörde henne själv eller Denise. Oro fyllde henne. Nej, nej, nej… inte nu när allt började bli som vanligt!

Dumbledore tog ett djupt andetag. Mary började hyperventilera. Skräckscener om att slåss mot troll fem gånger så stora som det hon lyckades fly ifrån under sitt första år fyllde hennes huvud.

Men det var ett helt annat namn som Dumbledore ropade upp.


	2. Jag klarar mig

**Jag har skrivit om hela första kapitlet, helt och hållet. Läs det innan du läser det här för annars förstörs allt.**

**Summary:**

Efter en alldeles för lång sommar så startar turneringen i magisk trekamp på Hogwarts. Eller snarare "fyrkamp".

_Kapitel 2:_ **Jag klarar mig…**

Dumbledore tog ett djupt andetag. Mary började hyperventilera. Skräckscener om att slåss mot troll fem gånger så stora som det hon lyckades fly ifrån under sitt första år fyllde hennes huvud.

Men det var ett helt annat namn som Dumbledore ropade upp.

"_Ginny Weasley_."

Glaset som Mary hade råkat spilla vatten ur rullade ner från bordsduken och ner på golvet där det krossades i flera småbitar. Det blev helt tyst i Stora Salen. Mary gapade och vände blicken mot Ginny som såg vettskrämd ut. Hon vände på huvudet för att se Harrys reaktion. Han såg minst lika chockad ut som henne. Rons ansiktsuttryck var omöjligt att tolka.

"Ginny Weasley", upprepade Dumbledore med lite lugnare röst. Ingen applåderade. Mary fick ont i hjärtat av att se Ginnys min. _Hon la garanterat inte i namnet själv_, sa Denise. Hon påpekade det uppenbara som vanligt. Mary suckade djupt.

Dumbledore gjorde en vink med handen för att visa dörren. "Gå", sa han till henne med neutralt ansiktsuttryck. Ginny satt helt stilla, fortfarande i chock. Mary klappade henne försiktigt på axeln.

"Gå", viskade Mary. Ginny svarade inte, hon stirrade bara på den flammande bägaren. Dumbledore verkade inte förstå att Ginny hade någon form av panikattack utan fortsatte att vifta med handen.

"Jag följer med dig", suckade Mary och grep tag i Ginnys arm. Motvilligt så reste sig Ginny upp. Tillsammans gick de mot dörren med hela skolans ögon på sig. _Bäst för den där Edward att han inte kollar på oss igen_, tänkte Denise hatfullt. Mary undrade vilken sida av Denise hon tyckte bäst om. Den lite hatiska eller den med dålig humor?

Mary öppnade dörren åt Ginny, som fortfarande var i chock. Ovilligt gick Ginny in i rummet, med huvudet böjt neråt.

"'Ar ni något speciellt meddelande att ge till oss?" frågade Fleur. Cedric knackade foten mot golvet flera gånger, otålig av någon anledning. Mary flinade. Fler personer att ogilla.

_Du har konstiga fritidsintressen Mary_, sa Denise.

_Ska du säga_, sa Mary.

_Va? Hur menar du nu?_

Mary glömde bort varför hon hade sagt det så hon försökte strunta i resten av vad Denise sa. "Inga meddelanden", sa Mary. "Vi måste bara reda upp ett litet problem som inträffat med den flammande bägaren."

"_Problèmes?_" Fleur verkade inte vara särskilt förvånad. Mary minskade ögonen och granskade Fleur. _Nu misstänkt för att ha lagt i Ginny Weasleys namn i den flammande bägaren,_ sa Denise. Mary märkte att hennes "ton" var gladare än den hade varit de senaste dagarna. "_J'aurais dû rester en France_", tillade Fleur. Mary hade inte en aning om vad hon sa, men det lät som att hon klagade.

"Otroligt!" sa en röst. Mary vände sig om och såg Ludo Bagman gå in i rummet. Hans entusiasm var otrolig. _Ännu en misstänkt_, sa Denise. "Har det här någonsin hänt i turneringens historia? En omyndig lyckades ta sig förbi ålderslinjen…"

"Snälla, gör inte…" Men Ginnys viskning försvann när Bagman klappade henne hårt på ryggen. "Otroligt!" upprepade Bagman förtjust.

Fleur såg plötsligt väldigt kritisk ut. "Vad pratar dy om?" frågade hon misstänksamt och vände blicken från Mary och Ginny till Bagman. Krum lade armarna i kors och Cedric tittade upp för att se vad det var som pågick.

"Den här flickan här", sa Bagman hänryckt och klappade Ginny så hårt i ryggen att hon såg ut som om hon skulle kräkas vilken sekund som helst. "Hon är den fjärde turneringskämpen! Den andra Hogwartskämpen! Kan ni tro det?"

De andra deltagarna gapade och stirrade på Ginny med ogillande ansiktsuttryck.

Mary ställde sig framför sin vän. Det äcklade henne att de betedde sig så där. Folk _dog _i turneringen i magisk trekamp!

"Ginny la inte sitt namn i bägaren", sa Mary och gav de andra i rummet en hotfull blick. "Man såg det tydligt på uttrycket i hennes ansikte."

"Fortfarande otroligt", sa Bagman lyriskt och började prata med sig själv. Mary suckade. Ginny gömde ansiktet i händerna.

Dumbledore stormade plötsligt in i rummet, fram till Ginny.

"_Ginny Weasley_", sa han strängt. "Lade du ditt namn i den flammande bägaren?" Ginny skakade häftigt på huvudet. Hon darrade i hela kroppen. Mary ville ge sin vän en kram, men det kändes inte som rätt ögonblick.

"Mary, gå tillbaka till Gryffindortornet", sa professor McGonagall bakom henne. Mary vände sig om. Professor McGonagall såg inte alls lycklig ut.

"Någon måste försvara Ginny", sa Mary med bedjande röst. Hon la armen på Ginnys axel. "Ser ni inte, professorn? Hon har någon sorts panikattack."

"Jag är kapabel till att framföra Ginnys talan", sa professor McGonagall. "Det är självklart att hon inte la i sitt namn, miss Black. Snälla lämna rummet och överlämna det här till oss…"

Mary skakade på huvudet. Professor McGonagall suckade.

"Mary Black tänker inte lämna rummet", sa professor McGonagall till Dumbledore. Som om han skulle kunna hitta en lösning. Mary fnös.

"Mary", sa Dumbledore och gav henne en förstående blick. "Jag vet att du vill försvara din vän, men om du inte går härifrån så kommer jag att sänka dina betyg."

Mary gapade chockat.

"Du kan inte", sa hon förvånat.

"O, ja, det kan jag", sa Dumbledore och log. Mary lade armarna i kors och gjorde en tjurig min.

"Du kan inte tvinga mig att välja mellan Ginny och mina betyg!", sa Mary frustrerat och började vifta med armarna.

"Tack", sa Ginny tjurigt. Men Mary visste att hon inte var arg egentligen.

_Du är så Ravenclaw_, sa Denise.

_Du är så… _Mary tänkte efter. _Hufflepuff!_

_Touché_, sa Denise sarkastiskt. Mary suckade. Sedan så insåg hon att Dumbledore gav henne en underlig blick. _Vi måste vara lite mer diskreta_, sa Mary. _**Du **__måste vara lite mer diskret_, rättade Denise henne och skrattade.

"Den där lilla flickan", sa en kvinna som Mary identifierade som Beauxbatons rektorn. "Kan inte delta i tyrneringen", hon viftade med handen åt Marys håll. Mary skrattade utan att tänka sig för. Kvinnan stirrade ogillande på henne.

"Fel flicka", sa Mary med ett flin. Kvinnan fortsatte att ge henne den otrevliga blicken.

_Du har verkligen ingen respekt för folk_, sa Denise. _Först hemligheternas kammare och nu rektorn…_

_Respekt ska förtjänas_, insisterade Mary. Denise orkade inte argumentera tillbaka.

"Jag vill inte delta i turneringen", sa Ginny till de andra i rummet. "Så kan jag inte bara gå härifrån nu?"

Kvinnan nickade. Mary gissade att hon var nöjd med Ginnys beslut.

"Det är inte möjligt", sa Ludo Bagman bestämt. Mary tyckte att det var underligt.

"Varför tycker du att det är så viktigt att Ginny är med i turneringen?", frågade Mary. Bagman vände sig om och såg förvånad ut.

"J-jag…", Bagman verkade inte hitta ord. Mary log hånfullt.

"Mary", sa Dumbledore med lite strängare röst. "Gå ut nu annars sänker jag dina betyg på riktigt. Jag kommer att se till att Miss Weasley inte känner sig hotad."

Mary mötte Ginnys blick. Ginny gav henne ett falskt leende. "Gå", sa hon. "Jag klarar mig…"

Mary trodde inte en sekund på det men bestämde sig för att hennes betyg var viktiga. Dessutom så var det inte som om de skulle skada Ginny…

_Vet du vad du borde säga?_

_Nej Denise, jag vet inte vad jag borde säga… _Mary hängde med huvudet och lämnade rummet.

_Tråkmåns, du borde ha sagt "om du inte återvänder om trettio minuter så går jag ner hit igen och spöar skiten ur dem". _Denise skrattade åt sitt eget skämt. Om det nu ens kunde klassificeras som ett skämt. Mary drog en suck.

Mary lämnade rummet och stängde dörren med en smäll, som att uttrycka sin ilska. Det gick inte så bra, hon kände sig bara patetisk efteråt. Men det kunde bero på att Denise satt och kommenterade det.

Stora Salen var helt tom. Mary gissade att alla eleverna hade gått till sina sovsalar. Eller så satt de och firade. Hon undrade vad de i Gryffindor tyckte om det som nyss hade hänt. Men de kunde inte tvinga Ginny att delta i turneringen. Det skulle vara _löjligt_. Mary skrattade åt bara tanken. Det klart att de inte kunde. Skrattretande att hon ens trott det en enda sekund.

**Ville skriva längre men bestämde mig för att lämna det där för tillfället…**


	3. Author's Note

**Min morsa kidnappade min dator och tog bort alla filer så... yay.**

**Alltså förlorade jag alla framtida kapitel till mina berättelser. Så jag sätter Mary Black-serien och C'est la vie på paus för tillfället. Min inspiration dog tillsammans med alla dokument. Jag försöker skriva på Disturbing och ska kanske skriva en Sailor Moon-fanfic under tiden.**

**Tack**

**Kasseraandra"**

**Crescent Beam Shower**


End file.
